Dark Hour Captain
by galiophy
Summary: On the ship that sails, many things might happen. mild slash. roy/ed


Title: Dark Hour Captain

Category: romance

Rating: K+

Warning: light teasing between Roy & Ed.

Summary: Roy never waste time to catch the best and only the best catch.

…

..

.

The young man on the bar was too good looking for his own good, or so Roy thought. Thinking that he was another twat wasting his parent's money by crushing in ship across black sea. Even by Mustang fortune standart, the cruise that took 7 days long, not at all cheap considering time and money he's planning to waste in the casino. He can't say that it wasn't most people's reason to choose this ship in the first place. Well, that or you have ulterior motives.

However, it's way too early for any sane person to sit in one of the bar stool.

Though if the boy-man- was the kind of twat he was thinking, Mustang should know that vibrant gold everywhere. While it is true that the extend use of alchemy was fascinating in cosmetics department as well as science, it is too high a risk to apply such force of energy to reach that level of gold-ness. Even though it's not impossible. Besides, the boy-man-'s color seems genuine enough.

The other question is, where was the blond hiding all this time? Because Roy, as popular as he'd like to think of himself, hadn't see him anywhere.

"Is there something in my face?" as the blond curiously.

"No. What make you think that?" Roy asked back.

The boy-young man, duh- grin boyishly, "You're staring at me."

"I wonder if I know you," Roy said with a bit drawl, he liked how it made him appears smarter.

"Do you now?" the blond asked back casually.

"Help me?" Roy smile with little tilt of his head that grant him innocent look.

The blond laugh merrily, "You're impossible." _And, oh, God what a nice row of white teeth he has there_, "And I don't think I know you either."

"Hm, this is quite tricky. Are you sure?" Roy made sure. Much to his -certainly he didn't delighted that he wasn't famous enough that the blond didn't know him but quite relieved that he hadn't overlooked such nice catch-, the blond nodded.

However, if the delicious-looking young man was anywhere related to Armstrong… Roy wasn't quite ready to counter another strong-arm bearer so soon. The memory of delicate looking damsel that could bring down a grand piano to pieces -literally- enough to make any man asking their own masculinity. Still, it won't hurt to take more precaution beforehand. "By any means you don't happen to be one of Armstrong, do you?"

This time the blond snicker, amused, "Armstrong? Not that I disrespect them but even that's too much. Why would you think that?"

"You're blond and good looking," he stated the obvious.

The young man snorts, a frown marred his forehead as his voice turned into grunted, "Are you implying that I look like a woman?"

Because while it's true that most of the Armstrong were given in arm-strength, the woman in the family is sculpture of beauty. Whether it's in the shape of ice queen, teddy bear with sharp claws, or man in disguise like some refer to Olivia, they have the look to talk the talk and walk the walk. Too bad that every man born in the family think that beauty equal with muscle mass.

"No, unless you actually do," Roy wagging his eyebrows suggestively

"No, last time I checked, I don't." The blond smiled again in his wild and springy fashion. Why would he refer the smile to wild and springy, Roy didn't know either.

"So, are you going to hit on me?" the young man asked nonchalantly, he tipped his head back to gulp the last drip of whatever it was he has, arched the flexible throat.

_Ah, the boldness of free soul. How refreshing._

"Not unless you tell me your name," Roy replied cheekily.

"Ed."

Roy waited for more telltale but when the blond didn't appear to indulge him more, he asked "Just Ed?"

"I prefer people call me just that," the blond-Ed- shrugged off. Somehow Roy caught a glint of something in Ed's eyes, something similar to a jolt of static while someone bring an array to life. Though it was so brief that Roy wasn't so sure that the glint had been real.

"Roy."

"Wanna drink something in particular?" Ed's offer tipped off Roy, "My treat." More so because he was the one that supposed to seduce the blond and nursing him to drunk, not the other way around.

"Show off," he mock good naturedly to mask his surprise being caught off guard.

"No…I'm not that generous with money but that's as far as you can get from hitting on me." The blond made a move to leave his stool but Roy quickly grab his sleeve. He hated that the 'just Ed' able to flip his switch so quick, "Wait!"

At the defiant and hard look he received, Roy schooled his features into softer facial expression and pleading voice, "You can't seriously dump me this early, Ed."

"Well, in fact I can, Royboy," Ed tilted his head so his cow lick fall teasingly across his face, adding into his playful voice, "So how about you enjoy your night without me?"

"I'll get to you later," Roy replied petulantly.

"We'll see," the blond throw back his head with wide smug grin plastered in his head, he walked backward before mock saluting Roy, turned around and walked out of sight.

It's still early evening on first day to boot so Roy wasn't that desperate about getting into the blond's pants in the first day but Roy wasn't too keen on releasing his potential target when he sees one either. Unaware of the bartender that has keeping tab on his entire exchange with the blond, Roy eyeing the whole room for another potential catch.

*o*

Ed was watching the expand of infinite darken blue above the dark water in front of him. however, he can't keep the smile off his face as he witness the last streak of light of the day while listening announcement made from hall where most of the occupants of the ship were.

/_Ladies and gentleman, as you all enjoying your evening here, which I hope you'll do_/ it pauses briefly, probably to give some space for their patron to laugh at the dry humour.

/_our Captain for this voyage, Edward Elric, was standing in control room to ensure you receive only the first class service._/ the voice stops again before continuing in exploding sound, /_For Captain Edward and The Voyage_/ which soon repeated like a war cry that could be heard even from the cold outside deck where Roy gripping his glass sulkily.

And Ed didn't see reason not to be happy that afternoon.

. . .

. .

.

**~vallucast**


End file.
